


wow it's beautiful flower!

by ginjingin



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaand that's it, alot of fluff, child!jonghyun, child!minhyun, oh and they're real young, they kinda slowly grow up chapter by chapter tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginjingin/pseuds/ginjingin
Summary: the 3 times that minhyun tells jonghyun he’s cute and the one time that jonghyun actually gets it





	1. (the morning glory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first work uwu  
> i got so inspired after watching mama where nu'est w got discovery of the year!!! and also partly bcs hwang minhyun looked like a GOD today (i just wished he was in the pledis collab too aghh) and i realised i missed 2hyun lol  
> hope you enjoy!

when six-year-old minhyun totters his way into his classroom at 6.21am, he certainly doesn't expect to see any of his classmates, or in fact _anyone at all_ to be in the classroom.

this is because, as his mother had taught him, doing so was something smart people only do called _‘being early to class’_ , which meant that all of the time spent then was his, and all for himself. oh, and that he could be the first one to pick a chair in class.

he should’ve known from the telltale signs of the lights and fans being turned on in the room, but he can’t help but scowl a little when he spots another boy in the classroom, slouching in the seat beside his favourite seat by the window.

“hello there,” minhyun cautiously greets the boy, claiming his favourite seat as he does so. when the boy doesn't respond, minhyun leans in and realises with a ‘ohhh-’ that the raven-haired boy is sleeping.

cute. that little word pops into his head all of a sudden. he doesn't quite understand what the word means, only hearing it once from the telly that his mother was watching, but yet the word somehow just _works_ in his head right now. tilting his head in confusion, minhyun could only stare at the boy silently, careful not to make any sound to wake him up.

minutes pass and minhyun feels more and more conflicted; a part of him just wants to wake the boy up and talk to him, yet another part of him just wants to observe the boy in comfortable silence. only when another girl walks into the class, minhyun makes a split second decision and pokes the boy next to him. the boy stirrs awake, blinking at minhyun awkwardly for a few seconds before staring at him; sparkling black eyes meeting minhyun’s foxy, brown ones.

“hi.”

“hello there, you’re cute.” minhyun immediately replies, smiling a little as he sees the other boy blink at him again, long eyelashes fluttering animatedly. the little boy then giggles at him, sweaterpaws swinging around as his laughs echo around the classroom.

the boy waves his fingers in front of minhyun and huffs, “no silly, i’m kim jonghyun!”

“and i’m hwang minhyun!” minhyun laughs back, his single-syllable laugh mixing in with jonghyun’s ‘hehe’s, which left the poor girl that had just walked into the classroom to be utterly confused and horrified as to what was so funny all of a sudden.

that fateful morning ends with minhyun and jonghyun being scolded and given ‘yellow cards’ for making a girl cry so early in the morning. oh, and a start of a budding friendship.

   


*

   


that evening, minhyun asks his older sister what ‘cute’ means.

“it means that it’s super pretty!” she says, looking up from her colouring book to glance at minhyun. “-did someone say that you’re cute?”

“no, i told a boy that he was cute,” he replies earnestly, blinking into her eyes as he continues to chew on a pocky snack.

sujin almost _jumps_ 3 feet from her chair, eyes wide open as she gapes at minhyun. after contemplating for awhile, she drops her colour pencils and climbs next to minhyun on the sofa.

“minhyun-ah,” she begins saying in a serious tone, which was apparently very scary as minhyun felt himself shrinking 3 sizes smaller as she continued speaking. “this word is very, very scary,” she continues, grabbing a snack from minhyun and starts to wave it around as she explains:

“grown-ups can call everyone cute, boys can call girls cute, girls can call other girls cute, but when a boy calls another boy cute…” minhyun’s sister suddenly stops and starts chomping on the snack, creating a dramatic pause.

“what happens noona?” he asks, eager to know, “what happens if a boy calls another boy cute?”

“they get into serious trouble.” she says simply, shrugging a little. sujin then hops off the couch and skips to her chair. “it happened in my school once and they were brought away to the big principal’s office.”

minhyun frowns.

so he can’t call jonghyun cute or they would get into big trouble? even though jonghyun was the prettiest thing minhyun had ever encountered in his little life?

he decides that he will never say that word to jonghyun ever again, since getting them into trouble is the last thing he wants. oh, and because he doesn’t want to lose his new friend and seatmate.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew that's the end of the 1st chapter! i know it's pretty short but dw it'll get longer as the chapters go :-))  
> do leave a comment and tell me what you think, i would definitely appreciate it!


	2. (cherry blossoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they grew up a lil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! firstly, i apologise for the long update time ahaha  
> //tbh i had to rewrite this chapter a lot of times until i was kinda satisfied with it!!  
> soooooo i rly hope that you'll enjoy it!!

minhyun wants to cry as he sits in the library, checking the definitions of words that he doesn't understand on the library’s computer for the sake of his reading project. he pouts a little as he types, wishing he could be playing with his friends (read; jonghyun) instead.

he sighs as he writes explanation after explanation on multiple pink post-its. as much as he loves reading, the actual doing an assignment about it part was indeed very hard to comprehend for his little teenage brain. after a few more words, minhyun decides to call it a day, closing his thick literature book and stretching a little.

as he gets ready to leave, he realises that he has a message on his chat from jonghyun. minhyun smiles a little as he sees the onibugi profile picture pop up on the screen. 

 

**3.32pm**

**jjyu:** _min! when you’re done in the library, come over!!_

 **jyu:** _my brain’s not working and i have math due tomorrow..._

 **hwangje:** _...shouldn’t you come to the library then_

 **jjyu:** _noooooooo i’m already in my pajamas : < _

**jjyu:** _pleeease? i’ll make u japaghetti!_

 **hwangje:** _fine!_

 **hwangje:** _you owe me ice cream too_

 **jjyu:** _deal!_

 

minhyun can’t help but chuckle a little at how _cute_ jonghyun was.

his mind unconsciously flashbacks to the classroom where they had first met, and the creepy conversation he’d had with his sister afterwards that evening. long fingers moving across the keyboard, he brings up google and searches for the definition of one last word.

 

 

cute kjuːt/

adjective

adjective: **cute** ; comparative adjective: **cuter** ; superlative adjective: **cutest**

 

1\. attractive in a pretty or endearing way.

 _"she had a cute little nose"_   synonyms: endearing, adorable, lovable, sweet, lovely, appealing, engaging, delightful, dear, darling, winning, winsome, charming, enchanting

                                           antonyms: unattractive, unappealing

NORTH AMERICAN (informal) sexually attractive; good-looking.

_"Ryan's cute but he's kinda young"_

 

2\. NORTH AMERICAN (informal) clever or cunning, especially in a self-seeking or superficial way.

_“she had a real cute idea”_

 

 

minhyun ponders about the one time he used the word. he _had_ said that jonghyun was cute, but it never occurred to him that the word could have more than one meaning…

ah! maybe that’s why sujin had told him that it was a scary word!

minhyun thus sets his mind to tell jonghyun that he genuinely thinks that jonghyun was in fact cute in the pretty way. the corners of his lips lift a little as he logs out of the computer, wondering how jonghyun will react when he tells him that. 

 

*

 

2 hours had passed since then, and minhyun found himself sitting dumbly on the floor of jonghyun’s room with a half-eaten cup noodle and an actual midlife crisis in his early teenaged life.

why did telling jonghyun that he was cute seem so easy in his head? how _did_ his 6-year-old self pull it off? minhyun finds himself drowing in his thoughts as he tries his best not to have an anxiety attack on jonghyun’s floor.

“min, what’s wrong? is the japaghetti too salty?” he whips his head out of his thoughts and turns to see jonghyun, pencil tucked behind his ear, a worried look written all over his face. when minhyun just gapes back at him, undeniably too flustered to respond, jonghyun frowns a little, knowing something was very wrong with the other.

at that moment, minhyun snaps back to reality and realises that jonghyun isn’t by his desk and _oh my god he’s coming closer to me!!!_ danger alarms start to ring in minhyun’s head but he could only stare as he watches the other sit next to him, casually taking the abandoned cup noodle and eating straight off of it.

minhyun feels like all the air had been sucked out of the room as he gapes at jonghyun's pink lips closing in on the pair of chopsticks and slowly disappearing into his cheeks as he chews slowly.

then it hits him.

w-was that an indirect kiss? did he actually lose his first kiss over _a pair of chopsticks_? his cheeks start to burn a bright red and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, trying very hard to rid the stupid thoughts forming his head.

“hmmm...it tastes good though?” jonghyun comments, but minhyun can barely focus when he notices that the shorter’s cheeks are fully puffed, stuffed with food as he chews at the jjapaghetti thoughtfully.

he wants to scream, really.

“it’s not that,” he manages to breathe out, catching the other boy’s attention immediately as he looks up from the instant noodle.

jonghyun frowns. “min, if there’s anything on your mind you can tell me, you know?”

_ok min deep breaths now! please don't mess this u-_

“it’s just th-that you’re really cute!” minhyun exclaims, involuntarily curling up a little into a ball when he actually hears himself say those words. he hides his face under his arms, blush spreading like a wildfire from his cheeks to his ears and eventually to all over his neck. he’s sure that he had completely messed it up when jonghyun doesn’t respond at all, extending the awkward silence between them.

he looks up timidly and sees jonghyun’s glistening eyes boring, searching into his for the shortest of seconds before he looks away hastily and starts laughing, the sound forced and unnaturally high-pitched. “yah, you don’t have to lie to me if you don’t want to tell me, you know?” the raven haired boy replies cheerfully, wildly contrasting the sad smile playing on his lips as he stands up and walks back to his desk, leaving minhyun in total shock.

minhyun felt as if jonghyun had beaten him up and just poured salt water all over his wounds. damn, he’d would rather have jonghyun beat him up than to see his sad face ever again. he wishes that he could turn back time to make things right, desperate to explain to the other that he’s got it all wrong. but when he glances at the slumped back of the shorter, seemingly smaller than ever, he can only get up and leave the boy’s house with a heavy heart.

 

*

 

that night, minhyun tosses and turns in his bed. whenever he closes his eyes he can only see the pained expression of jonghyun and his heart aches at the thought of jonghyun acting in front of him, forcing out his laughs even. and it was all because of him.

he needs to apologise.

rolling out of his bed, he creeps to the study a door down and turns on the table lamp. with the click of a button, the computer whirs to life and minhyun truthfully starts to type out a message to jonghyun.

 

**8.34pm**

**hwangjae:** _jonghyun ah, i’m sorry for what happened today. i just had some thoughts i needed to sort out and i guess i just wasn’t myself…_

 **hwangjae:** _but don’t worry! i’ll  definitely resolve it soon_

 **hwangjae:**  ... _will you forgive me?_  

.

**9.16pm**

**(1 new message)**

**jjyu:** _i’ll forgive you a hundred times if i could, silly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew i just realised this chapter isn't rly that fluffy oh gosh //  
> also i might edit the ending a little so that the next chapter can come a little more smoothly!!  
> 


	3. (roses in full bloom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! it's been 7 whole months since the last update oh god,, i've been caught up in so many things lately i've neglected this fic i'm so sorry:""")  
> but nonetheless i'm finally here to bring some closure to this!  
> really hope that you'll enjoy it//

a few years fly by in the blink of an eye, and minhyun gradually realises that he is in fact into guys.

his old-fashioned family couldn’t really comprehend it at first, but sujin quickly convinced them that the idea of homosexuality was totally normal and they should just accept it because it's _“just basically wanting to spend all of their life with someone else, but they just happen to be the same gender as you y’know? like a best friend!”_

  
it didn’t take long for their parents to warm up to the idea and one fine morning his mother even suggested for him to start going on blind dates with other guys, which successfully made minhyun choke on toast for the first time in his life.

  
it’s not like he doesn’t want to go on blind dates with guys, but it was exactly just that.

...unless their first name was kim and their last name was jonghyun.

 

anyway, minhyun also quickly came out to his friends about his sexuality and thankfully most of his friends were chill about it, heck even jonghyun was happy for some reason. he was glad that his supportive friends were always there for him to depend on.

sadly, that did not stop people from pouncing on him and giving him chocolates during the 14th of february.

the day starts off like any normal day, until that is when minhyun opens his locker and literally gets a concussion from being bombarded by a landslide of chocolates. he sighs loudly as he shuts it, feeling a migraine the size of south korea forming in his head.

this day was going to be a challenge.

*

it’s been several hours and minhyun is very jonghyun-deprived.

he hasn’t even talked to jonghyun once during the whole day, blocked by a sea of people whenever he even thinks of finding the other between classes. the tall blonde gets a little annoyed when the bell rings for lunch break and yet another blushing girl runs up to him with a chocolate bar, ultimately missing his chance to slide to jonghyun’s classroom and have lunch together. he smiles weakly and accepts the chocolate though, knowing that he might cause a whole commotion if he refused.

when he finally manages to bolt out of his class, he shoves the chocolate into his schoolbag and quickly pulls out his phone to shoot a text message to jonghyun.

 **me:** _jjyu ah_  
**me:** _can we meet at the spot near the school gate tdy_  
**me:** _i need to run from them_  
**jjyu** : m _y minhyunnie is so popular huh..._  
**me:** _..._  
**jjyu:** _i'm just kidding, don't be mad okay! ><;;_

 **jjyu:** _cu!_

  
*

  
they meet minutes later behind the thick bushes near the school gate, quiet and hidden away from everyone in school. a little part of minhyun dies as he sees his favourite person in the whole world wrapped up like a puffy marshmallow, sitting on a soft bed of snow. he quickly relaxes into a easy smile, claiming his spot next to the smaller boy.

but then minhyun sees jonghyun pull out a flask and some hot buns from his bag and quickly realises with a little groan that he’d actually forgotten to buy his own lunch.

his brain helpfully supplies that he could possibly be full just from looking at jonghyun if he tried hard enough but his stomach argues otherwise, growling at the sight of the sumptuous hot cross buns from the cafeteria. he makes another weird noise from his throat when he notices jonghyun’s stare, pretty brown eyes crinkling a little as the smaller giggles silently.

minhyun closes his eyes and cries a little inwardly, partly because he’s really hungry and mostly because _jonghyun is so inhumanly cute this is unreal help-_

he gets nudged out of his thoughts when jonghyun gives him a giant piece of the pastry and pushes it into the general direction of his mouth.

“jjyu-ah! you should eat more…” minhyun tries to protest, but the smaller boy was having none of that so minhyun offered him some chocolates instead. jonghyun scowled a little at first, but he eventually popped a few cubes of chocolate into his mouth, unable to resist to the temptation.

they spend most of the break just joking around, stuffing themselves with chocolate for a good twenty minutes while minhyun rants to jonghyun about girls chasing him around 24/7. that got jonghyun a little pouty for some reason. huh, maybe it was because he was jealous of minhyun for getting so many chocolates. but jonghyun was cute when he pouted so the taller didn’t really think much about it.

when the second bell rings jonghyun actually realises that they’re late for class and his face turns a deathly white.

“holy shit.” jonghyun whispers softly as he looks at minhyun, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“holy shit indeed,” minhyun murmurs back, scratching his neck awkwardly while trying not to squeal at how adorable the other was. “uh do you wanna skip school instead?”

“is this a date?”

 

minhyun stops functioning for a moment, not knowing if the other was pulling a joke or if he was serious. he quickly comes back to his senses when the raven-haired boy starts guffawing at his frozen expression and laughs along uncertainly.

“let's go then, hwang!” 

the pair trades sunny smiles as they waltz out of the school gate together.

  
*

  
it’s about late afternoon when they finally hit the streets, golden streaks of sunlight staining the numerous streets and making the snow glisten by the sidewalk.

minhyun looks at jonghyun and realises that the shorter’s features soften considerably under the sunlight, highlighting his nose and making his eyes even more reflective than ever. minhyun is very convinced that he had developed respiratory problems when jonghyun gives him a tiny smile, eyes wrinkling to form two tiny crescents and his lungs just combust. he quickly catches his breath when jonghyun turns away.

the pair decide to check out a nearby manga cafe tucked away in the corner of a street.

they immediately calm down at the sight of books, familiar browns and greys and blacks filling their vision. the pair quickly get into the zone, two pairs of hands tastefully picking out volumes of manga and two pairs of feet padding to a quiet corner to read.

finally settling down in their little enclosed pod shoulder to shoulder, minhyun smiles fondly when the other carefully drapes his coat on their laps to keep them warm. the pair then settle into a peaceful silence as they pick up their books to read.

minhyun gets absolutely absorbed by story and when he finally gets to climax 7 volumes later, he suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder.

he looks down to see jonghyun fast asleep, book still in hand. jonghyun curls up to minhyun, finding comfort in the taller’s frame as his chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm.

it reminds minhyun of when he had first set eyes on the other, more than a decade ago. the memory of that one fateful morning remains crystal clear in his head:

jonghyun’s light blue oversized knit covering his tiny fingers-

his dark brown messy hair spread out over the table-

and his long eyelashes that gave away the most

beautiful,

enchanting pair of eyes he'd had ever seen in his lifetime.

  
_I love him._

  
his heart skips a beat as he looks down fondly at the sleeping boy that had always been his constant, throughout his many dumb phrases and dealt with him for all those years with a heartwarming smile.

ever since minhyun was young, he’d felt that jonghyun was someone special; extremely precious to him. his heart would actually go crazy when jonghyun moved near him, yet he would also feel so safe when he was around the other. at first, the blonde had honestly thought that it was just a silly crush, because who wouldn’t be attracted to such a beautiful boy? but little did he know this feeling had grown over the many years, manifesting into something much more bigger than he could ever handle.

 

 

_I love him._

 

the blonde gets roused from his musings as the boy on top of him rouses from his deep slumber. however, a lingering deadline looms in minhyun’s head even as he walks out of the cafe into the evening street with jonghyun.

_I have to confess to him._

*

they walk along the streetside, full of bustle from the numerous food stalls alongside it.

jonghyun suggests that they should split up to buy street food and meet back near the riverside 10 minutes later. the taller agrees without a second thought, mind still extremely clouded.

he finds himself walking aimlessly on the street after buying some hodduk to share, not even noticing a colourful figure walking up to him slowly.

“young man! are you having any love troubles?”

a loud, crisp voice brings minhyun back into reality. the blonde gapes at the owner of the voice, a young florist with bright pink hair wearing _a sandwich board_ , a stalk of roses in his hand. the pink haired boy points to his sandwich board animatedly, with the words _**“buy your valentine a rose and confess successfully!”** _ written on them. the blonde could only watch him in disbelief.

“what.” minhyun manages to choke out as a wild blush starts spreading on his cheeks. “no-”

the boy just laughs, grinning knowingly as he pushes the roses nearer to minhyun and places his other hand out innocently. it's like he already knows minhyun’s going to blow that 10 dollar note scrunched up in his coat pocket.

minhyun sighs as he walks away with the single stalk of flower and some encouragement from the pink-haired boy named minki (pretend you're song joong ki!!), weight heavy on his shoulders.

  
*

  
it's been a good 2 hours since minhyun had bought the rose and really, he should give it to jonghyun before it wilts like his confidence to confess right now.

they're still by the riverside, drinking the ramune jonghyun had picked up at the convenience store. jonghyun huddles to minhyun as he presses a heatpack on minhyun’s cheek, trying to keep both of them warm. the smaller flashes a boyish grin and minhyun just wants to wrap the other in his arms and never ever let him go.

“minhyun, look! it’s the north star right there,” jonghyun points to a little speckle amongst the many others sprawled out in the dark night sky. the view was absolutely breathtaking, like a painting that was created by van gogh himself. minhyun stares at the constellation in awe, the northern star twinkling back at him brightly.

“polaris,” minhyun breathes out, watching as it flickers faintly at him. he vaguely recalls a lecture about astronomy that he’d went to; the lecturer rambling about how polaris was invoked as a symbol of steadfastness. huh, he thinks quietly to himself. it was as if the sky was encouraging him, egging him on. minhyun finds courage starting to well up within him as he quietly pulls out the rose, hiding it behind his back as he taps jonghyun’s shoulder gently. jonghyun turns to him, curious eyes reflecting the bright night sky and minhyun shakily inhales, pulling himself together.

“jonghyun-ah, i have something very important to tell you,”

minhyun holds up the single red rose and assumes into what he thinks a confident, song joong ki-like pose is. ~~thank you minki,,~~ he stares determinedly at jonghyun’s eyes and decides to just go for it.

“uh- to be very honest i’ve been in love with you for the longest time and i don’t regret a single second spent with you, please date me?”

the raven haired boy stares up at minhyun, glittering eyes reflecting a plethora of emotions. shock, wonder, and was that a glimmer of hope?

“min-” jonghyun starts, and suddenly minhyun is afraid. afraid that he would get rejected, afraid that the other would find him absolutely disgusting that he'd wanted to date his best friend. and afraid the years, twelve whole years of friendship would just disappear into thin air. the taller opens his mouth to quickly withdraw his words-

but jonghyun simply cups minhyun’s cheeks, tips his toes and gently connects their lips together and everything in the whole universe just falls back in place again. minhyun smiles against the shorter’s lips, gradually relaxing into the kiss as he focuses on the feeling. he wraps his arms around jonghyun’s back, venturing up to his neck and into his soft, brown hair.

after what seems like a light year later they break apart, gasping for air. jonghyun chuckles softly to himself, hand still on the taller’s cheek affectionately. both of their eyes are full of wonder and love as they stare at each other, time seemingly stopping around them as they take shaky, shallow breaths.

jonghyun then turns around, producing a single blue rose from his bag and pushes it to minhyun’s chest, a pink tint spreading like wildfire from his cheeks to his neck as he looks away in embarrassment.

“you beat me to it, hwang gallyang,” he mutters, pouting a little and minhyun is ready to pronounce himself as the happiest man on earth. he beams, pecking jonghyun playfully on the lips multiple times until he gets swatted away by the blushing male.

“jjyu-ah, you’re so darn cute,”

jonghyun shakes his head, waving his sweaterpaws wildly before replying the taller with a knowing smile.

 

  
“no silly, i’m yours!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's the end!  
> to be honest i've struggled with this chapter for the longest time ( i rewrote the date part like 800 times )  
> i do apologise for my awkward writing & the insane amount of timeskips in this particular chapter! but this fic has been a really cool experience to improve my writing skills AND show my love for 2hyun and nu'est in general,, who knows, maybe i'll come back with another fic ? 
> 
> do drop by with a comment and tell me what you think!  
> -gin


End file.
